X Zero 1's Angel
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: Pein mulai menyadari perasaannya terhadap Konan, tapi bagaimana dengan Konan ? Liburan musim panas pun di mulai,banyak hal-hal yang terjadi pada anggota AKATSUKI kita ini... Nyawa Konan juga hampir melayang lho... CHAPT 4 UPDATE...
1. Welcome

X-Zero-1's Angel

A/N: Minna-san hajimemashite!! Watashi wa Aoi no Tsuki desu, yoroshiku!

Ok, wa sebagai nee-chan-nya Aka no Kaze yang sekarang namanya arslan-luphly aniki, mau mem-publish cerita pertama! YEEEII!!-gaje-

Disclaimer: Watashi janai... Kishimoto-senpai desu...

* * *

Pagi hari, di Akatsuki High School, sekolah yang LUAR BIASA JOZZ GUANDOZZZZZ...!!

Di kelas X-Zero-1, anak-anak heboh, karena ada murid baru yang akan menduduki bangku di sebelah Pain, sang ketua kelas kita SEMUA!!

Hidan, yang memang GUATEL dan memiliki kata-kata yang WERNA-WERNA sedang ngoceh pada Kakuzu, teman sebangkunya, yang hanya diam sambil menghitung duit kas. Maklum, dia kan bendahara(yang pelit dan rentenir ABIEZZZ!!-ditabok Kakuzu-).

Tobi, Deidara, dan Sasori sedang ngerjain tugas dari Madara-sensei(yang super nyentrik!), guru mereka. Kalau tidak, jangan harap bisa selamat dari mata Sharingan-nya.

Di sisi lain, Itachi sedang memainkan Samehada milik Kisame, manusia ikan kita. Kisame sendiri sibuk nyontek pe-er Itachi.

Zetsu yang kepribadian dan tubuhnya AJAIB sedang mengurusi tanaman kelas. Dia kan PU, lagipula Zetsu suka banget sama tanaman.

"Hai, Zetsu! Jangan terpancang pada tanaman terus, hapus papan tulis! Ntar Madara-sensei marah-marah lagi." Suruh Hidan.

"Bukannya kau piket?" Sambung Kakuzu pada Hidan.

"Malas, ah..."

"Hapus papan tulis, Hidan!" Perintah Pain tegas. "Kalau kau yang piket, seharusnya kau lebih bertanggung jawab pada kebersihan kelas."

Menggerutu, Hidan langsung menghapus papan tulis dengan tidak ikhlas...

Suasana di kelas X-Zero-1 sangat ribut. Madara-sensei masuk ke kelas. Suasana pun hening... kriik...kriik...

"Anak-anak, murid barunya sudah datang!" Kata Madara-sensei. "Silakan masuk di kelas barumu!"

Terlihat sepatu ninja yang melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Wah, bagus sekali kelas ini." Kata murid baru itu.

"Cantik sekali dia!" Ujar Hidan terkesima.

"Wow..."

Semua terkagum melihatnya, rambutnya yang biru dengan hiasan bunga.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Konan. Salam kenal. Mohon kerjasamanya ya, teman-teman." Ujar Konan dengan senyum ramah.

"Ini dia tipeku!" Ujar Hidan lagi.

Semua meributkan tempat yang akan diduduki oleh Konan. Tetapi Pain hanya diam dan tenang-tenang saja. Sedangkan Itachi duduk di pojok sambil membaca buku pelajaran, tentunya. Biasa, namanya juga orang pinter geto!

"Konan akan duduk di sampingku!" Seru Tobi.

"Tidak! Dia akan duduk di sampingku, anak autis!" Gertak Zetsu.

"Dia milikku! Takkan kuserahkan!" Hidan langsung berdiri.

"Tenang kalian semua!" Madara-sensei pun akhirnya berbicara. "Lebih baik Konan duduk di sebelah Pain."

"UAPPHUUAAAA??" Semua-minus Itachi dan Pain-kaget.

"Ketua sialan itu...!" Hidan kesal, Kakuzu kesal, semua kesal, minus Itachi, Pain, dan Tobi.

"Silakan Konan duduk di samping Pain." Ujar Madara-sensei sambil mengantar Konan ke bangku Pain.

"Ya, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya."

"Salam kenal Pain, mohon bantuannya, ya." Ucap Konan ramah pada Pain.

"Hmm..." Pain hanya diam.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"ISTIRAHAT!!" Seru semua.

"Hai, Pain!" Seru Kakuzu. Pain dan Konan menoleh. Ada Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, dan Tobi. Itachi tidak ikut, dia pergi ke perpus untuk... membaca buku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Pain.

"Kau jangan ganggu Konan, ya!" Ucap Kakuzu.

"Ajaklah dia ngoobrol!" Kata Hidan.

"Hilangkan sifat dinginmu itu bila bersama Konan." Kata Kisame.

"Jaga Konan-ku ya, Pain!" Ujar Tobi dengan sangat hiperaktif.

Perkataan itu runtut keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Kasihan kan, kalau Konan yang cantik, imut, dan lucu ini kesepian!" Lanjut Hidan.

"Iya kan, Konan?" Tanya Tobi.

Konan tersenyum.

"Arigato minna..."

"Itu sudah jadi kewajiban kami. Hahaha..." Ucap Tobi.

"Ayo Pain, kita ke kantin." Ajak Konan sambil menggandeng tangan Pain. Pain hanya diam tanda manut.(visual efek: CLING! CLING! CLING!)

"Kalian sudah akrab, ya?" Tanya Hidan.

"Tentu." Jawab Konan.

"UAPA!! Dasar Pain merebut pujaan hatiku! Takkan kubiarkan!"

Hidan pergi keluar.

"Hidan mau kemana, ya?" Tanya Konan seperti menanyai dirinya sendiri.

"Ya sudah, aku dan Pain ke kantin dulu."

Pain dan Konan pun pergi.

"HATI-HATI YA, KONAN-CHAN!!" Teriak Tobi.

"Jaga dia, Pain." Ucap Kisame.

Di kebun milik Zetsu.

"Wah, semua bunga ini seperti Konan, pujaan hatiku."

Ternyata Hidan berniat untuk memetik setangkai bunga mawar untuk Konan.

"Pasti Konan suka dengan mawar pemberianku ini."

Setelah memetik mawar merah dari kebun Zetsu, Hidan kembali ke kelas.

Di kelas.

Pain dan Konan sedang mengobrol. Teman-temannya penasaran karena Hidan berjalan mendekati bangku Konan.

"Konan, ini mawar untukmu." Kata Hidan sambil mengulurkan mawar di tangannya. "Kamu suka kan?"

"Mmm... Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bunga mawar, itu kan berduri." Tolak Konan.

"Apa! Kamu tidak suka?"

"Iya, maaf ya, Hidan."

Nasib, Hidan...

"Sabar..." Kali ini Itachi mulai ngomong.

Pain sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam lacinya. Dia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ini kan kesukaanmu, Konan."

Pain mengeluarkan bunga origami.

"Wah, hebat! Benar, itu kesukaanku. Terimakasih, Pain." Konan senang dengan hal ini.

"Kamu suka kertas origami, ya?" Tanya Hidan.

"Iya." Jawab Konan singkat, tak padat, jelas.

'Ternyata sia-sia usahaku! Kurang ajar! Dasar ketua kelas sialan!'

Batin Hidan kesal.

"Bunga mawar Zetsu ini tidak berguna! Kuinjak-injak saja mawar ini!"

Hidan melempar bunga itu lalu menginjak-injaknya tanpa perasaan.

Mendengar perkataan Hidan, Zetsu...

"Jadi... mawar itu dari kebun Zetsu, ya??" Tanya Zetsu pada Hidan, tapi Hidan tak sadar.

"Ya iyalah, siapa lagi yang punya kebun selain Zetsu!" Jawab Hidan cuek.

"HIDAANN...!!"

Zetsu mulai mengeluarkan amarahnya. Hidan terdiam dan menoleh ke arah Zetsu yang berada di belakangnya.

"Hahaha... Zet...su..."

Hidan langsung berlari.

"GYAAAA!!" Teriak Hidan.

"Awas kau, ya! Sini kau, Hidan! Kurang ajar, berani-beraninya kau memetik dan melecehkan bunga mawarku!"

Zetsu mengejar Hidan.

"Maap, Zetsu!!"

"Aku tak terima ini! Mawar itu adalah mawar yang susah payah kumekarkan! AKAN KUBALAS KAU!!"

"MAAP! MAAP, ZETSU!!"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara Hidan und Zetsu.

...

Kejar-kejaran masih berlangsung.

"Kembali kesini, Hidan! Kalau tidak, akan kujadikan kau makan malam Venus Flytrap-ku(Haa...??)!"

"Aku mana tau itu mawarmu! Rese amat sih! Kan kau bisa beli yang baru!"

"Enak aja! Ntar aku ditagih Kakuzu, lagi! Utang kemaren aja belom kubayar! Uang jajanku bulan ini ludes dipalak mayat hidup koncomu itu, tahu!!"

Di kelas...

"Huachim!" Kakuzu bersin.

* * *

Okey, RIPIW!!

Part 2: Zetsu 'n konco-konco mau ke TU! Ada apa di TU, yaaa??

Stay tune!


	2. TU is?

WaH.... dah lama buangettt nich chapter 2 nya maw di up-datein tapi ga ada waktu-nya..., maap buat yang dah nunggu,, makacih yang dah ripiew fict Tsuki, maw bLez ripiew duLu nicH

**Dani D'miLe **: Di TU da apa ya ? Liat aja sendiri di chapter 2 nie...

**AkiraSouchi** : Hahaha... iya, ya Pain kesambet dingin jadi es tuh, es batu kaLe' ya... aRigatou buat ripiew-nya, Pain Langsung taw Konan suka origami kenapa ya? Mungkin pnya indera ke-7 kaLO' ga takdir ya! -di tabok akira- wadoww....

**Heri the Weird** : Maap, scene-nya terLalu cuepett, Tsuki akan mencoba untuk memperbaiki-nya. Arigatou buat ripiew-nya....

**Uchiha Yuki-chan** : Hahaha.... iya, ya. Masa' Tobi ngerjain tugas dari Madara, Tobi makan Tobi duonk... -author muLai GJ-

MakaciH buat ripiew-nya ya..........

"X-Zero's Angel"

Chapter 2

Esok harinya.....

"Konan lama skali sih datengnya !" Seru Hidan sambil menunggu gadis pujaannya itu .

Rambut biru pun muncul,

"Pagi semua!" Konan menyapa semua yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Akhirnya datang juga! Pagi Konan-ku" Ucap Hidan ssambil mendekati Konan .

"Pagi, Hidan"

BRUKH...GREPP...

"Aduh!" Keluh Konan.

"Konan-chan, pagi!" Kata si anak autis, Tobi dengan riang gembira.

"Jangan memeluk Konan-ku ! Pergi, Tobi ! Dia milikku !" Ucap Hidan kesal.

"Oh... iya. Maap Konan-chan!"

"Haha.. tak apa kok, Tobi."

Konan berjalan kebangkunya. Terlihat Pain yang sedang memandangi awan dari jendela kelas.

"Pagi, Pain!" Sapa Konan

"......"

"Pain? Kau kenapa?"

"......" Pain tetap diam, seperti orang yang rada' gimana gitu...

"PAINN!!" Teriak Konan dengan lantang.

Semua terdiam dan melihat ke arah Pain dan Konan.

"Ah.. Ada apa? Maaf, aku tak mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan?" Pain bertanya dengan santai.

"Mengapa kau melamun?" Tanya Konan.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Setelah kejadian itu Madara-sensei si guru nyentrik masuk ke kelas. Semua terdiam dan membatu...

"Hari ini kalian akan mengikuti ulangan dadakan! Persiapkan diri kalian! Jika kalian mendapat nilai yang jelek, maka kalian tidak boleh mengikuti study tour sekolah musim panas tahun ini !"

JDERR......

Kilat pun menyambar Hidan dan Kakuzu.

'Bagaimana ini ?' Hidan dan Kakuzu mati kutu.

'Aku harus mendapat contekan, harus...' Nurani Hidan berkata.

tapi.........

'Menyontek siapa? Pain? Tidak, dia sainganku dalam urusan cinta'

'Menyontek Tobi, tidak,tidak. dia terlalu cerewet dan blak-blakan, bisa berabe nanti' Nurani Kakuzu.

'Menyontek Kisame, tidak, dia berbeda spesies denganku! Satu-satunya cara adalah mencontek Itachi! Ya, nyontek punya Itachi aja!'

Hidan dan kakuzu berpikiran sama untuk mencontek pekerjaan Itachi.

"Hore.. Ulangan dadakan! Let's go! Monggo yo!" Tobi malah senang, gembira, bersemangat, dll. Pokoknya yang happy aja tu buat dia.

Sedangkan Pain, Konan, Itachi santai-santai aja . Karena bagi mereka itu hal yang kecil.

"Cih, lagi-lagi ulangan dadakan. Dasar guru sialan berkepala jabrik!" Kata Kisame berkata di samping Itachi.

"Gitu juga, dia kan buyutku!" Sambung Itachi.

"Hah?"

Madara-sensei pun membagikan kertas yang masih tertutup.

"Jangan buka lembaran itu, sebelum ku perintah!" Madara-sensei berbicara.

DEG....DEG....DEG.....

Jantung Hidan dan Kakuzu berdetak smakin kencang, kencang, kencang dan kencang maw copot tapi ngga' jadi.

"Yak, kerjakan!" Perintah Madara-sensei.

Semua membuka lembaran kertas itu. Hidan dan Kakuzu tentunya membuka lembaran kertas itu dengan gemetar, dua mayat hidup itu sama-sama ketakutan. Takutnya bukan main!

Setelah di buka...... TERNYATA........

DENK...DENK...DENK...DENK.... -sound effect nyala-

Lembaran soal tersebut adalah sebuah formulir untuk study tour musim panas. Smua ketipu!

NYESS.....

Kepala Hidan memanas serasa ingin meledak.

'Kurang ajar! guru sialan! Dia membohongiku! Huh! Kurang ajar, sialan!'

Hidan kesal, jengkel, marah.

"Cepat isi formulir itu dan kumpulkan ke depan!" Perintah Madara-sensei agak ketawa dikit. Halah!

"Baik, Madara-sensei." Ucap Tobi duluan.

"Hahaha... Ternyata tidak separah yang ku duga." Ucap Kisame.

"Untung-untung ! Untung skali diriku ini!" Kakuzu lega dan plong, lembaran itu hanya sebuah formulir untuk tour.

Pain dan Konan hanya tersenyum begitu pula Itachi.

"Study tour musim panas akan di adakan minggu depan. Persiapkan dan jaga kesehatan kalian! pelajaran selesai." Madara-sensei pun meninggalkan kelas ( masih senyum nih guru).

"Itu guru gila ya?" Gumam Zetsu.

"Pasrah aja deh, wajar tu guru nyentrik sih."

Itachi berkata dengan santainya (nyaris molor malah).

"Aduh, aku belon bayar SPP nih." Konan mengambil uangnnya dari dompet.

"Em.. mau ke mana, Konan? Tanya Hidan caper.

"Ke TU."

DEGG!!

"TU???" seru semuanya termasuk sang ketua kelas, Pain.

"Iya, TU, emang kenapa?" Tanya Konan heran.

Aura horror menyelimuti.

"Konan-chan...TU?"

"Persentasi kembali hidup-hidup cuma 0.001-0.5% "

"TU itu...."

"MENYERAMKAN...." Seru smua.

"Ampun aku berlindung kepada DJ dari siksaan dan godaan Orochimaru-sama yang terkutuk! Hii..."

"Takuutt!!"

Konan memandang aneh konco-konconya itu.

"Hei...memang ada apa di TU?"

Kemudian teman-temannya berbisik-bisik. Akhirnya...

"Konco-konco!" Komando Pain dengan smangat juang '45, smangat berani mati, dan smangat tempur.

"Kita lindungi Konan dari serangan Orochimaru-sama yang biadab itu! Ayo konco-konco! BERANGKAT!!"

"AYOO!!" Seru cowok-cowok kompak. -kejadian paling lebbayy nih..-

TOK...TOK...TOK....

Konan mengetuk pintu ruang TU . Pain, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu dan Tobi bersiap melindungi Konan. Pain dan Kisame di depan, Hidan di samping kanan Konan, Kakuzu di samping kiri Konan, Tobi dan Zetsu di belakang Konan, sedangkan Konan ada di tengah..

"Hai, teman-teman, Kalian terlalu lebbayy deh...!!" Kata Konan.

"Sudahlah, Konan tenang saja! Memang penjaga TU, si peternak ular dan asistennya yang berkaca mata kuda itu agak guanass!" Ucap Tobi menjelaskan.

Konan tersenyum kecil. Dia heran dengan sikap konco-konconya itu.

"Konco-konco, pintu terbuka. Bersiap!! Sikap biasa saja!" Komando Kisame.

Semuapun bersiap....... Dan......

DENK,,,DENK....DENK....DENK..... -sound effect on lagi-

"Ada apa?" Tanya si kaca mata kuda, Kabuto asistennya.....

"Mmm..... Saya ingin membayar uang SPP" Ujar Konan sambil masuk ke TU.

Pain n' the genk ikut masuk ke TU.

"Kalian itu buat repot saja! Dasar bocah-bocah kecil!" Ucap Kabuto meremehkan.

"Apa kau bilang?! kau mengejek kami dengan sebutan bocah kecil! Kau ini buta ya!" Amarah Hidan mulai meledak.

"Heh? Kau kan hanya pengagum Konan saja kan? Seperti orang bodoh saja!"

"Jangan remehkan aku ya! Dasar kaca mata kuda! mungkin itu karena kau 100% sudah rusak matanya, dan tak ada kaca mata yang pas, jadi kau di beri kaca mata kuda yang tak bisa melihat orang dengan jelas! Kalau di toko kudanya, kau akan mendapat kaca mata dengan lensa bening plus bonus 1 set sepatu kuda! Ingat itu! Kurang ajar!" Seru Hidan dengan ceplas... ceplos, panjang dan lebar.

"Cih, dasar mayat hidup berjalan!" Balas Kabuto.

"Kau mengejekku!"

"Hei, sudahlah ! Kita ke sini kan mau bayar SPP, bukan untuk berkelahi!" Kata Konan menasihati.

Terlihat rambut hitam yang terurai panjang tak karuan.

"Mana SPP-mu, nona manis?" Tanya Orochimaru-sama, guru yang menjaga TU yang di takuti smua murid-murid di sekolah. Bahkan, banyak murid yang menunggak bayar SPP karena-nya.

"Ini, maaf Orochimaru-sama, pren-pren Konan bersikap aneh." Kata Konan minta maap.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Memang kelas X-Zero-1 itu aneh-aneh muridnya."

"Huh! Ingin skali aku mencuri ular-ular peliharannya untuk ku goreng dan ku makan. Jika begitu aku akan membuat pesta ular goreng, tentunya dengan sambal." Kakuzu berbicara.

"Kakuzu... Tobi ingin sambal terasi, dan sambal bawang. Jangan lupa dengan lalapannya juga!" Ujar si Tobi.

"Orochimaru-sama, kami pamit dulu ya, arigatou." Kata Konan.

"Ya, sama-sama. Bulan depan ke sini lagi ya, Konan-chan."

'Tak sudi aku kemari lagi!!!' Nurani Hidan.

Pain, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, dan Tobi menghadap ke belakang . Orochi-sama memberikan isyarat untuk segera keluar dengan tatapan yang super duper tajam dan mengerikan. Tobi pun berlari ketakutan.

"Hi.. Serem! Tobi takutt..." Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya diam dan menatap Orochi-sama.

DI KELAS X-Zero-1

"Orochi-sama, tak apa-apa. Tak ada yang salah dengannya! Kalian terlalu berlebihan!" Seru Konan mengawali pembicaraan pada semua pren-prennya, kecuali si Itachi, dia pergi ke perpus baca buku.

"Tadi Konan tak melihat ya tatapan Orochi-sama, peternak ular itu! Tobi tadi takut dan lari!" Tobi menerangkan.

:Peternak ular itu mamang penipu!Aku takkan pernah mau melihat wajah tak berbentuknya itu, yah.... kecuali terpaksa deh!" Ujar Hidan sambil menghela nafas.

"Tenang Hidan! Mungkin Orochi-sama tak seburuk itu kan..." Kata Konan meyakinkan.

"Iya, juga sih!" Jawab Hidan.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Maap, maapa, maap beribu maap. Nie crita jadi ruwet kaya' benang kusutt! Tolong ripiew.....ripiew...ripiew....ripiew-nya...

Skali ripiew, tetap ripiew ! Ayo maju kasih ripiew-nya!


	3. Kisame's Samehada

Akhirnya chapter 3 juga……. ^o^

aRigatou buat ripiew-nya.......

baLes dLu decH !!!!

**Uchiha Yuki-chan** : Iya tu Kaku n' Hidan murid pualing bego bahkan terbegoOoO… Hohoho…..Konan jg dwe' sndri kok di sni crita-nya….

**Himura Kyou** : Hahaha…..^o^ Orochama ngapainin ya?? Tanya aja mang yang berwenang ! LHOOO!! –di injek Himura-

**Chaa a.k.a Panda-kun **: Hohoho……

Kaya' donat ya? Tsuki mau donat-nya duonk… -di lempar donat bnyak ma Panda-kun_ HOREeEeE….^_

Langsung aja yak ke chapt 3, ,. , , , , , , , ,

***

X-Zero-1's-AngeL

Chapter 3

-Kisame Samehada's-

Madara-sensei memasuki ruangan kelas dengan di ikuti Itachi di belakangnya.

"Hari ini saatnya pembagian nomor tempat duduk untuk studytour musim panas, dengarkan baik-baik!" Ucap Madara-sensei dengan tegas.

Semua pun memperhatikan dengan seksama dan serius.

"Tobi tempat duduk nomor 5, Zetsu 6, Hidan 3, Kakuzu 4, Pain 2, Konan nomor 1. Jangan lupa nomor tempat duduk kalian ini!"

Madara-sensei pun meninggalkan ruangan kelas secepat kilat. WOW….!!!!

"Wah… Tobi nomor 4"

"Lagi-lagi aku duduk di sampingnya. Bosan melihat rupanya itu." Seru Kakuzu.

"Tidaaakkk…. Kenapa? Kenapa kau tega sekali dewa Jashin! Aku tak bisa mendekati Konan, pujaan hatiku ini! Hikz..hikz… malangnya nasibku ini." Ujar Hidan berlinang air mata. (Hah??!!)

"Sabar buu…" Itachi menenangkan .

"Aku bukan ibumu" balas Hidan.

"Maaf!"

"TIDAAKK….TIDAAAK…"

Sementara Hidan masih berkata 'TIDAKK' kita beralih ke yang lain dulu….

"Wah… Itachi. Kita duduk sebangku lagi. Senangnya hati-ku." Ucap Kisame berbunga-bunga.

"Iya, aku juga senang Kisame" Jawab Itachi

"ITACHIII……"

"KISAMEE….. Aku bahagia bersahabat dengan dirimu itu"

Mereka berdua pun berpelukan dengan rasa haru but happy.

BLETAKK…

"Aduh…." Ucap Itachi dan Kisame bebarengan.

"Cukup! Kalian itu sudah gila! Liat tuh Hidan dia menangis berlinang air mata darah" (Maksud Loe?) Ujar Kakuzu sambil menunjuk ke arah Hidan.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia!" Ucap Kisame cuek.

"Pain, kita duduk sebangku ya?" Tanya Konan

"Ya" Jawab Pain singkat, padat dan juga jelas.

"Aku senang sekali bisa sebangku lagi sama Pain." Ucap Konan tersenyum.

Wajah Pain pun memerah melihatnya.

"Pain kamu kenapa?" Tanya Konan khawatir.

Pain malah membuang muka ke arah yang lain.

"Tidak, aku ingin ke toilet dulu" Pain berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berlari secepat bledek menuju ke toilet cowo'.

Konan melihat seisi kelas, dia melihat Hidan yang sedang murung, Dia pun menghampiri Hidan.

"Hai, Hidan ! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Konan

"Kau tak tahu ya, Konan?"

"Iya, kamu kan ngga' cerita!"

"Konan..."

"Apa?"

"Konan, sebenarnya…." Ucap Hidan terputus-putus

"Sebenarnya kenapa Hidan?" Tanya Konan penasaran.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, lain kali saja aku menyatakannya."

"Oh, baiklah . Kalau ada apa-apa cerita aja ya, Hidan"

Konan pergi membalikkan badannya tapi tangannya di tahan oleh Hidan.

"Ah.." Konan kaget.

"Konan, sebenarnya aku menyu…" Belum selesai kata-kata Hidan ada yang datang deh.

"KONAN-chan…." Tobi tiba-tiba datang dari belakang Konan.

"TIDAAKK….. Apa yang kau lakukan Tobi!!" Hidan membara.

Konan merasa aneh.

"Konan-chan, ayo ikut Tobi!" Tobi menggeret tangan Konan dan berlari meninggalkan Hidan SENDIRIAN.

"TIDAAKKK, Lagi-lagi aku gagal! Dewa Jashin mengapa jadi seperti ini? Teganya kau…." Hidan berteriak.

WAA….

"Tobi kita mau ke mana ? Pelan-pelan saja jangan berlari seperti ini!"

BUKK…..

"Ah, maaf!"

Konan dan Tobi menabrak siswa lain tanpa berdosa.

"Minggir..Minggir…. Minggir semua! Tobi mau lewat!"

"Waa.. tidak aku menabrak orang, maaf, maaf ,maaf"

BAKK…BUKK….BAKK…BUKK….

Semua orang terpental-pental tak tentu arah.

"Maaf…maaf…maaf… maaf semuanya.."

"Hei, di mana mata kalian?" Ucap salah satu siswa.

"Maaf tidak sengaja" Konan meminta maaf.

"Liat, Konan! Sedikit lagi kita sampai!" "Nah.. sekarang kita sampai Konan-chan.. TARA….

DENK…DENK..DENK…DENK… (Sound effect nyala)

"Konan-chan liat Kisame berenang di kolam ikan sekolahan. Liat Konan-chan" Tunjuk Tobi ke arah suatu spesies yaitu, Kisame sang ikan hiu kita…

HOSH….HOSH…HOSH…HOSH….

"Jadi..ha..nya… ini.. kita..ber..la..ri.." Ucap Konan terengah-engah.

"Tentu saja, Konan-chan! Lucu kan Kisame…"

"TOBII…….!! DASAR BUODOHH, kenapa kau mengajak Konan kemari? Aku malu taw!" (Hah? Kisame bisa malu ya?)

"Hai, teman-teman… Liat ada Kisame yang lagi berenang lho!! Hahaha…" Tobi malah mengajak semua siswa untuk meihat Kisame, penghuni baru kolam ikan sekolah.

"TOB!!!! Akan ku hajar kau dengan samehada-ku"  
"Ayo, Konan-chan! Kita….LARII…."

"Tidak, jangan berlari lagi Tobi! Aku masih capek!"

"Sudah terlambat Konan. AYOO!!"

"WAA…." Teriak Konan dan Tobi.

"Rasakan ini !!!" Kisame mengayunkan pedang samehada-nya.

BYARR….

"Hahaha…. Tidak kena!" Ujar Tobi mengejek.

BYARR… yang ke2 kali

"Tidak kena!"

BYARR… yang ke-3 kalinya

"Meleset.."

BYAARR…BLUKK…

"Wah, hampir saja, kurang sedikit lagi"

"WAA…. Sudah Tobi, Kisame.." Konan berteriak

"Tobi, di depan mu!" Seru Konan

"Kena kau Tobi!" Ujar Kisame senang dan happy (Yach.. sama sajalah..)

HIYAA….

"Wah.. Tobi tidak bisa menghindar lagi, mentok! Bagaimana ini Konan-chan?" Tobi malah panik

Samehada mau mengenai Tobi, tapi..

BETT…

Pedang Samehada di tahan oleh seseorang.

"Ah, Rikudou-sensei!" Kisame kaget Samehadanya di tahan oleh Rikudou-sensei.

Tapi Tobi….

"Wah….. Rikudou-sensei terima kasih telah menyelamatkan Tobi dari penghuni kolam, Kisame…" Ucap Tobi dengan wajah polos tak berdosa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kisame? Kau juga Tobi?!" Tanya Rikudou-sensei dingin.

Konan hanya diam saja.

"Kisame, Tobi ikut ke kantor!"

"Lho… kok Tobi juga ikut? Tobi ngga' salah, Tobi kan anak baik!" Rengek Tobi.

"Cih…… Konan kau tunggu di luar dulu ya!" Perintah Kisame.

"Ah.. Baik"

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"Kok belum keluar sih?"

1 ½ jam kemudian……

GREEKK…..

Tobi dan Kisame keluar dari ruangan guru.

"Wah… Leganya akhirnya Tobi keluar juga"

"Bagaima…" Kata-kata Konan terputus

BLETAKK…

"Aduh…Kepala Tobi sakit!"

"Lega bagaimana? Samehada-ku di sita oleh Rikudou-sensei tau! Oh… Samehada-ku tercinta, tersayang…HIKZ…HIKZ…"

"Ah, di sita! Sampai kapan?" Tanya Konan.

"Sampai studytour musim panas besok." Jawab Kisame

"Samehadaku….Hikz…hikz…"

"Yang sabar ya, Kisame!"

"Iya, terima kasih ya, Konan" Kisame bersandar di bahu Konan (Wah… cari-cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan nih Kisame)

"Sudah-sudah Kisame! Tobi kau harus minta maaf sama Kisame!" Pinta Konan.

"Mma..maafkan Tobi ya, Kisame. Tobi yang salah"

"Aku mau pulang dulu ya, Konan" ujar Kisame

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya, Kisame" Ucap konan.

"Kisame… maafkan Tobi ya!"

"Hmm"

"Lho.. kok Cuma 'Hmm' sih?" Tobi memelas "Maafin Tobi ya, maafin, maafin, maafin ya, ya, ya ?"

"Iya, iya sudah cukup Tobi! Hentikan sifat konyolmu itu!"

"HOREE…."

"Tobi diam! Berisikk!"

"Makasih, Kisame! Kisame memang peliharaan Tobi yang terbaik" (Tobi kurang ajar!!) Ucap Tobi sambil memeluk erat Kisame.

"Hah…" Kisame menghela nafasnya (Ya iyalah nafas Kisame masa' nafasnya Tobi toh!)

Mereka berdua pun pulang ke Rahmatullah. Eh…. salah pulang ke mana ya? Pokoknya pulang! (Author mulai gila)

"Dag…Dag…Dag…Dag…. Konan-chan" Tobi melambaikan tangannya ke Konan.

Konan pun juga membalas lambaian Tobi. Tobi dan Konan pun lambai-lambaian tangan.

"Haha… akhirnya mereka rukun kembali" Konan tersenyum sambil melihat Tobi dan Kisame dari kejauhan.

SEMENTARA DI TOILET COWO'…………

"Cih,, Apa ini ? Perasaan apa ini ? Aneh, dadaku sesak"

"Itu namanya perasaan CINTA, Pain!

JDENK…

"Hah, sejak kapan kau di sini, Itachi ?"

"Sejak kau masuk ke sini, Pain!"

"Kau mendengar perkataanku tadi?"

"Tentu saja dengar, kau pikir aku ini tuli apa budeg? Itu namanya perasaan cinta, mungkin kau mulai suka pada Konan lhoo…"

"……." Pain diam membatu di kutuk ibunya Malin Kundang.

"Sudah, aku mau pulang! Dag, Pain…" Itachi pun meninggalkan Pain .

"TIDAAKK… Tidak mungkin…."

BYURR…

Pain mengguyur badannya dengan air. Suhunya pun kembali menjadi dingin.

Pain berjalan menuju kelas

"Apa yang harus aku lakuakan?" Pain baru mau melangkah masuk kelas tapii…..

DEG…DEG…DEG….

"Eh… Pain kau belum pulang?" Eh,, bajumu kenapa kok basah?"

"Belum" Jawab Pain datar agak miring dikit.

Konan pun mendekat kea rah Pain dan mengamatinya perlahan dari bawah sampai atas dan berhenti di wajah Pain, melihat tatapan Konan yang berbeda dari biasanya, wajah Pain langsung berubah merah padam .

"Sudahlah! Aku mau pulang dulu!" Ujar Pain memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang ngga' ada Konan-nya. Pain pun langsung mengambil tas-nya, lari, lalu pergi next meninggalkan Konan yang terbengong di kelas lalu Pain ilang dech, kan lari….

***

Inilah chapter 3 dari Tsuki, mohon ripiew-nya ya……

Maaf critanya gila yang ngetik juga gila sih…. Harap di maklumi…. ^_^

Ripiew, ripiew……

Ayo maju kasih ripiew-nya !!!!!!!

Chapter Lanjutnya Akatsuki melakukan studytour musim panas-nya………….

Dengan nasib Hidan yang tak berubah, sial, sial, sial truzzzZzZ……..

SiaL tRuzZzZ panTng munduR dan maJu


	4. Crazy Summer Holiday

Makasih banget ya yang udah ripiew fict Tsuki, Tsuki sangat berterima kasih, makasih banget deh…

Ini dia chapt lanjut dari "X-ZERO 1'S-ANGEL"

CHAPTER 4

X-Zero1's-Angel

"Summer Holiday"

_**Aoi No tsuki**_

Hari yang di nanti-nanti pun telah datang. Sekarang kelas X-Zero_1 mau wisata musim panas.

"Yak ! Anak-anak semua berbaris !" Perintah Madara-sensei sambil membagikan jadwal untuk wisata nanti. "Baca jadwal itu dan kumpulkan laporan studytour kalian setelah selesai liburan musim panas !"

Semuanya pun membaca dengan teliti.

"JADWAL WISATA MUSIM PUANASS :

Hari pertama : Ke pantai.

Hari kedua : Pengamatan tumbuhan.

"Wah, aku suka buangetz tu.." Sela Zetsu.

LANJUTT…

Hari ketiga : Mencari jejak dan uji nyali.

Hari ke empat : Festival ngeliat Hanabi dan melihat bintang.

"Apa ini ? Mencari jejak, ngga jelas !" Gerutu Hidan

"Sekarang kalian naik ke bus yang telah di tentukan!" Atur Madara-sensei.

"Liat pRenN! Peternak ular dan si kaca mata kuda itu juga ikut!" Seru Tobi sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang di singgung.

Satu persatu murid-murid X-Zero-1 naik ke dalam bus.

"Minggir semua! Tobi mau masuk duluan !" Teriak Tobi lalu menuju bangkunya di susul Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, dan Pain.

"Cepat, Zetsu!" Gerutu Hidan.

"Sebentar, kepalaku, kepalaku tak bisa masuk, Bantu aku, BODOH!"

"Hn,"

DORONG…DORONG…DORONG…

"Hei, pelan-pelan atuh! Kepalaku nanti bisa copot tau!"

"Ngga bisa, Zetsu!" Seru Kakuzu

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang dengan rambut silvernya dan membawa buku favoritenya juga.

"Siapa kau ?" Bentak Hidan.

"Tenang aku akan membantumu. Bersiaplah!" Kata orang tersebut.

"Jurus derita seribu tahun!"

HYAA…JLEB…

GYAA…

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Hah, di mana orang itu ?"

Kakashi-sensei menghilang.

"Yang penting aku sudah bisa masuk ke dalam bus lagi walaupun pantat ku agak panas dengan jurus tadi."

"Hei, cepat!" Gerutu Hidan tak sabaran.

'Bagaimana ini ?' Pikiran Pain gelisah

"Tenangkan dirimu ketua!" Itachi menjawab.

"Lagi-lagi kau! Bagaimana bisa kau membaca pikiran ku?"

"Itu mudah saja kok, dengan insting!"

"Hah?"

"Pain cepat duduk! Bus nya mau jalan lho!" Konan mengingatkan.

Pain pun duduk di sebelah Konan sesuai nomor tempat dduknya.

DAG…DIG…DUG…

Jantung Pain tuh yang kayak gitu.

"Met senang-senang ya!" Ejek Itachi.

"…"

Pain kembali dingin.

Pain dan Konan di depan, Hidan dan Kakuzu di depan seberang Pain, Itachi dan Kisame agak belakang, sedangkan Tobi dan Zetsu di….

"Hai, Konan-chan! Tobi dan Zetsu di belakang Konan dan Pain lho."

Konan menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh… Iya, kalian duduk di belakangku ya… Senangnya." Konan tersenyum.

Perjalanan pun di mulai…

"Ayo kalian semua baca doa dulu sesuai kepercayaan masing-masing!"

Suasana hening sejenak, semua khusuk berdoa.

"Selesai!"

Di dalam bus semua diam kecuali… Siapa hayo ??? Yupz, si Tobi anak yang baik.

La…La…La…La…

Tobi bersorak gembira dalam bus sambil menyanyi.

"Diam kau, Tobi!" Gertak Zetsu.

"Maaf, Zetsu. Habisnya Tobi senang buanget bisa wisata ma semuanya." Jelas Tobi.

La… La…La…La…La…

"TOBI! Kalau kau tak diam, aku akan memakanmu!" ancam Zetsu.

GLEKK…

Zzz…Zzz…ZzzZ…

Zetsu kembali tertidur

Tobi bernyanyi dengan suara yang pelan dan pelan hingga dia pun ikut tertidur di samping Zetsu. Sedangkan Hidan hanya memandangi Konan yang berada di seberang bangkunya.

"Coba aku jadi ketua sialan itu, pasti hidupku bahagia bisa bersama Konan." Hidan membayangkan.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Sambung Kakuzu. "Aku saja sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkannya."

"…" Hidan tak berbicara.

'Dewa Jashin. Berilah kesempatan untuk mendekati Konan' Hidan berharap dan berharap.

"Percuma kau berharap." Celetuk Kakuzu.

"Berisik!" Teriak Hidan.

Tobi terbangun dan kembali bernyanyi.

"Tobi, berhenti bernyanyi ! Suara mu itu fals!"

Tobi tak berhenti.

"TOBI BERHENTI! DASAR MONYET!!"

"Hah ? Mana monyetnya, Hidan ?"

"Dasar bodoh ! Itu kau, Tobi !"

"Oh… Tobi ya, memangnya Tobi mirip monyet ya ?"

"Hah… Sudahlah ! Tak habis-habisnya aku berbicara denganmu !"

"Hmm…Hmm… Tobi tau itu !"

"Semua bersiap untuk kemas-kemas! Kita hampir sampai di penginapan . Jaga barang kalian . Jangan sampai barang-barang kalian di makan oleh Zetsu!" Madara-sensei melakukan pemberitahuan.

"Aku tak akan melakuka hal konyol seperti itu!" Ujar Zetsu putih.

"Ya, kau benar." Jawab Zetsu hitam.

BLUKK…

Tobi memukul Punggung Zetsu.

"Aw!"

"Hahaha… Benar yang di katakan Madara-sensei. Jangan makan barang-barang Tobi ya, Zetsu!"

"Huh, dasar!"

"Wah, Liat Pain pemandangannya indah ya." Sahut Konan ke Pain.

"Hn," Jawab Pain dingin.

HUWAA… Konan menguap.

"Aku mau tidur sebentar." Seru Konan.

BLEKK…

Konan tidur di bahu Pain.

Pain kaget dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam. Jarak antara muka Pain dan Konan sangat dekat.

"Hei, Hidan! Liat si ketua sialan itu! Kau pasti kaget melihatnya." Seru Kakuzu.

Hidan lalu melihat ke arah bangku Konan.

"Hah ? Kurang ajar aku tak teima itu !" Hidan mulai panas nih. (Kasih kipas angin aja ya…) "Awas dia nanti!"

"Wah, kita sudah sampai ni teman-teman!" Girang Tobi.

"Aku bukan temanmu!" Ucap Hidan berang.

"Hidan jahat!" Tobi mulai menangis.

"Hei, jangan menangis Tobi ! Nanti kalau kau menangis kau bukan anak yang baik lagi lho!" Zetsu berbicara.

Tobi ngga' jadi nangis deh…

"Sekarang semua masuk ke kamar yang telah di sediakan dan beristirahatlah untuk besok!" Perintah Mada-sensei.

Esoknya di mulailah kegiatan kelas X-Zero-1

HARI PERTAMA…

"Bangun…Bangun… Ayo semua bangun!" Kisame bangun duluan.

"Hidan, Kakuzu ayo bangun kita akan ke pantai lho!" Teriak Tobi semangat.

"Whoahm, pagi semuanya!" Ucap Konan.

"Pagi, Konan-chan, Tobi bangun duluan lho."

"Lho, Pain mana ?"

"Pain ada di pojok sana. Dia tidur di sana tapi belum mau bangun." Jelas Tobi.

"Oh.. Biar aku bangunkan saja!" Konan pun menghampiri tempat tidur di mana Pain sedang tidur.

"JANGANN!!" Ucap semua serempak.

"Pain, ayo bangun! Dah pagi lho, Acara hari ini kan ke pantai."

BETT…

Pain langsung bangun mendengar suara Konan.

"Wah, Konan-chan hebat! Untung saja Pain tidak marah jika di bangunkan Konan-chan."

"Ayo, anak-anak bersiap berangkat ke pantai!" Mada-sensei memerintah.

DZUNK…

"Kisame ada apa ?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku tak tahan…"

"Tak tahan maksud Loe ?' Itachi tak mengerti.

"WAA… Aku tak tahan lagi!" Kisame berlari menuju pantai cepat buangett.. skaLi kediP udah nyampe' pantai.

HIYaa…

BYURR…

"Wah, pantai. Akhirnya ke pantai juga."

"Tobi juga mau ikutan." Tobi pun berlari menyusul Kisame.

BYURR…

"Segar rasanya, Tobi senang sekali!"

"Dasar mereka berdua!" Kata Itachi tersenyum.

"Permisi, aku mau ganti baju dulu ya, teman-teman!" Konan-chan pergi ke ruang ganti.

"Aku harus mendapatkan kesempatan untuk mendekati Konan ku!" Ucap si rambut putih, Mang Hidan.

"Hei, Itachi! Kau tidak ikut berenang bersama yang lainnya?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Tidak.."

"Kenapa ?"

"…."

Itachi diam sejenak dan Kakuzu menunggu jawaban dari Itachi.

"Karena aku tak bisa berenang." Jawabnya enteng.

JDENK…

"APPA ?" Semua kaget mendengar jawaban dari sang Uchiha kita ini, kecuali Konan, Tobi, dan Zetsu.

'Tak taunya kelemahan si kutu buku itu dalam bidang olah raga renang ya? Hmm…' Nurani Pain.

SETT…

"Pain, gimana menurutmu? Pantas tidak ?"

Pain menoleh, lalu…

CRINK…CRINK…CRINK… Cahaya dari Konan sungguh menyilaukan mata Pain.

CROOT….

Hidan dan Pain mimisan liat Konan dengan baju renang berwarna biru berenda.

"Ah, kau kenapa Pain ? Tissue…Tissue…"

"Tidak jangan mendekati ku, Konan, biarkan aku sendiri!" Ucap Pain sambil memegang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

"O… Ya sudah" Konan pergi meninggalkan Pain.

'Apa yang ku lakukan ? Pasti dia marah !' Nurani Pain khawatir.

"Hei, Pain kau kasar sekali lho ! Kasihan si Konan kau bentak begitu." Seru Itachi.

"…." Pain hanya diam tanpa kata.

"Hoi, Hidan, kau kenapa ? Sampe' mimisan begini ? Hahaha…" Ejek Kakuzu.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di ketawai dan tak ada yang lucu!"

"Hahaha…" Kakuzu tetap tertawa.

"Kau tak liat apa Konan-chan tadi ? Manis memakai bikini berwarna biru."

"Dasar otak mesum!"

"Hah ?"

BLAKK…

"Jangan ngawur!"

* * *

"Konan-chan ayo maen ma Tobi dan Kisame! Kita berenang yuk!"

"Ayo siapa takut!" Jawab Konan yakin.

"3, 2,1 mulai!!"

BYURR… CIPAKK…CIPAKK…

"Wah, Kisame duluan, Tobi harus cepat lagi ! Lho Konan-chan mana?"

BLUPP…BLUPP…BLUPP…

"Gawat ! Kakiku keram. Pain tolo-ng" Kesadaran Konan mulai menghilang.

"Pren-pren gawat Konan-chan menghilang!" Ucap Tobi panic. "Konan-chan! Konan-chan, huwaa…"

"APPA???" Semua kaget dan bilang 'APPA??'

"Aku harus menyelamatkan Konan sang pujaan hatiku, haruz!!" Ucap Hidan berkobar-kobar, (Wah! Kebakar!)

TAP…

Baru satu langkah Hidan melangkah, eh…

BYURR…

Keduluan Pain deh!

"Sial!! Dia lagi!!"

"Sabarlah, Hidan!"

"Diamlah kau, Kakuzu!"

CIPAKK…CIPAKK…CIPAKK…

'Konan di mana kau?'

SET…

'Pain??'

Setelah kejadian itu…

"Hiks…hiks…hiks… Konan-chan, ayo bangun! Tobi sedih!"

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Konan pulih.

"To-bi…"

GREPP…

Tobi memeluk Konan erat bangett.

"Maafkan Tobi ya Konan-chan, Tobi tidak bisa menyelamatkan Konan-chan! Tobi salah, Tobi ngga berguna, huwaa… Maafkan Tobi!"

"Sudah tak apa Tobi, aku yang ceroboh."

"Hei, Hidan! Pasti kau iri ya melihat Tobi yang memeluk Konan."

"…"

"Mengakulah !" Ejek Kakuzu.

BLETAKK…

"Diam kau!"

"Konan-chan, Tobi keluar dulu ma teman-teman yang lainnya ya! Konan-chan tunggu di sini dan beristirahat saja! Oh.. ya Pain kau yang jaga Konan-chan ya! Tobi pergi dulu, jangan apa-apakan Konan-chan!"

"Aku juga akan menemani Konan di sini!" sambung Hidan.

"Tidak! Hidan ikut Tobi dengan yang lainnya. Seret Hidan keluar ! Seret !" Perintah Tobi.

SRETT…

"Tidak ! Tidak! Aku ingin bersama Konan di sini!"

SRETT…SRETT..

"Sudahlah, ayo !"

"Selamat berjuang ya, ketua ! Bye…"

"…"

BLAM…

Pintu pun tertutup

"Pain terima kasih sudah menolongku ya. Kalau tidah ada Pain aku pasti sudah…"

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Konan, maafkan sikapku tadi siang, aku terlalu kasar padamu dan menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku. Habisnya aku kaget melihatmu memakai baju seperti yang tadi itu. Kau tahu kau terlihat…"

"Terlihat apa?"

"Manis, sangat manis." Wajah Pain pun memerah hamper seperti warna rambutnya, tua dikitlah. (Halah!!)

"Makasih, Pain ! Aku senang!" Seru Konan dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hn, kau sebaiknya beristirahat saja dan tidur!"

"Baiklah, tapi Pain jangan meninggalkan aku sendirian."

"Hn,"

Konan pun memegang erat tangan Pain, Pain memang agak sedikit kaget. Perlahan-lahan mata Konan pun terpejam dan tertidur.

"Selamat tidur, Konan." Ucap Pain sambil mencium kening Konan.

'Ya, mungkin aku menyukaimu Konan, bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapku ? Biarlah waktu yang menjawab.'

Tanpa disadari Pain tertidur pulas di samping tempat tidur Konan.

~TO BE CONTINUED~

Chapter ini agak ruwett buatnya, bahkan sangat ruwettt. Tapi arigatou gozaimashu buat Akira yang udah mendukung Tsuki dalam chap ini. Makasih ya…

Tolong di ripiew ya, Tsuki sangat butuh tu ripiew untuk memperbaiki chapt slanjutnya. Ayo maju terus kasih ripiew-nya ya…


End file.
